Power Ranger Diaries - Time Force and Wild Force
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Snipits from diaries of Time Force and Wild Force Rangers. set during Reinforcements from the future and forever red. Ten chapters planned. Eric/Taylor, Wes/Jen, Alyssa/Cole.
1. Taylor

_Hey_

_A new story. Starting with my OTP of power rangers Eric and Taylor. The parents of my profile names character. _

_I had fun writing this one. I had already written this chapter, but when I went to type up what I had it was CRAP. So used what I had and expanded on it and made it better. _

_Thanks to everyone's who's read my other power ranger diaries story. _

_Also everyone should watch Primeval: New World. That show is amazing. I'm currently writing a story for that. _

_Anyway hope you enjoy this story. _

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

Power Rangers Diaries - Wild Force and Time Force

Eric and Taylor

Chapter 1 – Taylor

* * *

Dear Diary,

A few days ago we met Time Force ranger team. First we met Eric and Wes, well I had seen Eric earlier he gave me speeding ticket but anyway back to the meeting we saved them from the what we believed to be orgs but they believed to be mutants later we found out they were both. And were mutorgs. Anyway, after we saved them, The idiot Eric was like leave the fighting to the big boys. Who did he think he was, giving me a ticket then telling me and my team to leave the fighting to them. We just saved them and he didn't even say thanks. Wes did thank us and dragged Eric away. Anyway good for them.

But we did see them later, they said they wanted to help us with this fight, so I invited them to the animarium. Once we arrived they met Shayla. Then something of Wes's beeped, they set up a screen on it was another of there team, the rest of there team is from the FUTURE. This was when we informed that the Orgs were actually part Mutant, so they were classified as Mutorgs. After we finished talking with Trip we were informed that Mutorgs were back so my team with Eric and Wes went to fight them. Unfortunately it didn't work out and we were loosing when the pink ranger Jen from the time force turned up and saved Wes and then shot at the Mutorgs and helped us escape.

After we got back to the animarium, Shayla informed Wes and Jen about the screen beeping. When Wes answered it we found out the rest of Time Force team was being sent back to help us. So we all went out to meet them. Wes and Jen went up and greeted them but stayed behind with and saluted them from afar. With that and his earlier comment I don't think he's as close to the team as Wes is.

Anyway, with everything going I decided to put my annoyance with Eric to side and decide we need to all work together and enough is enough. I decided to talk to him. He told me about his weapon the Quantum Defender, he even let me have a look at it and hold it. While I was examining it he freaked out a bit and told it wasn't a toy (obviously) does he think I'm dumb! So I told him I was in the airforce and bit back at him telling him I could probably tell him a few things about it. That actually seemed to impress him and shut him up. Anyway we stayed up bit longer talking, we actually had a nice convocation even with all our disagreements. After that I said goodnight and went to bed.

The next day he lent ME his Quantum Defender in the fight to blow up the reactor. Kite looked shocked, I think he doesn't lend anyone his gun!

But anyway, after the fight we WON. We decided to have a nice picnic with both teams to celebrate our win, it was set up by Shayla and the owl.

It was nice but after eating I wanted to sit on own and enjoy my book, but of Eric didn't understand that as usual and wouldn't let me. No, he had tickle me and steal my book, so of course I had to chase after him. Next thing I knew I had bumped into him and then we were rolling down the hill, when we hit the bottom and I had landed on top of him and we were laughing so hard and the then next thing I know we were kissing. I got scared about what had happened so I jumped up grabbed my book and ran.

Taylor

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Please review, if you get the chance._

_Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more, I have ten chapters planned. _

_Haylie Myers_


	2. Eric

_Here we go Eric's chapter. This is all I'm doing for now I have more plans for this story and maybe for a separate Merrick and Shayla story. I have plans for them after the finally but first I won't to finish my Primeval: New World stories. If you don't watch that show you should its amazing. It's where my current inspiration lies. That is also my best story at the moment. _

_Anyway away from that. This one was easier to write. What I had was a lot better than Taylor's was originally just edited it to fit better and expand it a bit more. _

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading this so far. Thanks to RhizOneill and Crystal Jupitar for their lovely reviews and for subscribing to the story. Thanks to fallingstar22 for their favourite on the story and their lovely review. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

Power Ranger Diaries - Wild Force and Time Force

Eric and Taylor

Chapter 2 – Eric

* * *

Dear Diary,  
A few days ago started like any other, Wes and I were patrolling when we caught a car speeding so we stopped pulled them over and the women a ticket. They later we called a incident with what we believed to be a Mutant later found out it was a Mutorg. We were helped by another team but seriously what was with the yellow ranger, she turned out to be the woman I gave a ticket to earlier. I don't get it all I was doing was my just my job, then yes they came in helped us but we could have done it, I didn't mind their help until she angry at me for giving her a ticket. So I told leave the fighting to big boys as in me and Wes.

Later after Wes and I had talked to Trip we realised we needed their help and it would be better if we worked together. And it would come in handy with more rangers and outcome should come out better.

Wes and I went to find them,we found Taylor and agreed to work with them. We wanted their help. Taylor invited us upto the animarium. It was an interesting place. We met their mentor Princess Shayla. Wes's communicator to the future beeped. They were getting back to us. We were informed that the creatures were actually mutorgs part Mutant part Org. We were then notified that mutorgs were back. So we went to fight them. It didn't turn out so well and Jen saved us. We made it back the animarium. Once there we were informed by Circuit in the future communicator that the rest of Wes and Jen's team was on the way. Well they are kinda my team to. But mainly there's. anyway. We went out to meet them I stayed and saluted from afar. This was their reunion. I was happy to stay back.

Later on that night Taylor came up to me, she asked to see weapon so I told her about it, then I'm not sure why but I let her but I handed it over to her, she actually sounded interested in it and I thought it might be a good way to break the tension. It seemed to have worked but I'm still protective of my weapon and when she started playing around with it I got scared and told her it wasn't a toy. She said she knows that she was in the airforce and could probably teach me a few things about it. I doubt the latter, but the former intrigued me. It seems as we are more similar then I realised at first.

Then the next day, I lent Taylor my weapon. I knew I could trust her with it. I don't tend to lend it out. After that she handed it back to me and said "see still fine" I was like "yes, yes it is" the we out to the fight we the Mutorgs.

Once the fight was over we returned to the animarium and had a picnic with the Wild Force rangers that was set up by Shayla and Circuit. It was nice to catch up with everyone.

Afterwards Taylor walked off, I got bored so I decided to see where she had gone. I found her sitting a seat under a tree reading a book. So just for fun I asked her if it was any good. I wondered what it was, but she wouldn't tell me. So i decided to tickle her and stole it from her. I then decided to run off with it. Of course she chased after me trying to get it back. It was what happened next that I didn't expect as she was trying to get it off me we were running down hill and she knocked into me and both fell and were rolling down the hill we were laughing so I don't think either of us noticed when we hit the bottom or that next thing I knew was that we kissing, I don't know who started it. But it was AMAZING. But then the next thing I know is that Taylor suddenly got up and ran off. I chased after her and called after her she didn't turn around or reply. I don't know what happened. But when I caught up to her finally. She just asked if I could please forget what just happened. If we could also just be friends. I told her I wouldn't forget it anytime soon. She tried to run but I grabbed her I told her I would only be be friends for now and I would wait for whenever she was ready. Hopefully someday we may be together. But I would be very happy to be her friend and get to know her better. It would be good to have a friend that wasn't Wes that I could talk to about stuff especially ranger stuff which I really couldn't talk to others about. She was happy for that and agreed it would be good to have someone to talk to about stuff especially ranger stuff outside her team. I said anyway we should probably get back to the others don't want them to come looking for us.

The rest of the team from the future would have to return soon. I hope Jen will be able to stay though Wes is pretty miserable without her. I doubt the future is much fun for her without him.

Anyway gotta go

Eric

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Please review, if you get the chance._

_Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more, I have ten chapters planned._

_Haylie Myers_


End file.
